


Cuz October

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: "How are you?""Sick and dying.""Why?""Cuz... er.... Fall."





	

Percy's Pov

 

It was that time of day -

Study hall.

 

The time of day in which I also start coughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Percy, I love you, but seriously, please shut up a little." Annabeth elbowed me in the shoulder playfuly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, smiling a bit. I had to admit the way she said shut up was pretty funny - it was almost hard to be mad. Almost. And of course, I started coughing even more now that she told me to stop. 

"Just go get water already." Annabeth mumbled.

"If I stand up it gets worse. You know that." I sighed. "I'm kind of trapped, here."

"Pfft, you at dinner last night," Grover laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned off my calculator. (Yeah - never trust an ADHD kid who's also dyslexic to properly do their homework). 

"Grover," I coughed. "You're supposed to be my protector, so protect me! Can you get me water?" I laughed. Grover rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"First it's the jacket over Medusa's head, now it's the water. Really Percy? I thought you were better than this." Grover punched my arm. "I feel like a babysitter."

"Ouch." I fake whined. 

"Uh oh," Grover suddenly said.

"Yeah, you hurt me. Watch out for my dad." Annabeth laughed with me and I glanced up.

"Oh," I gulped. "THAT uh oh." 

"That's a bigger problem than Algebraic equations," Annabeth gulped. 

"Yeah, help me find Riptide."

"Wait, what?"

"I lost Riptide again..."

"NOW!?"

"Percy!"

"I'm sorry, blame Amphitrite for making me get pants with so many pockets on them!" 

"Hurry up Percy!"

"What is that thing!?"

"Uh.. food?"

"Guys, calm down!"

 

Footsteps. 

 

"Hey! Get out of here!"

And then everything was dark. 

 


End file.
